Ought To Know Better
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Valka can't explain it, because she knows she shouldn't feel the things she does. Twenty years in the Bewilderbeast nest and only now are her feelings changing toward her son. Hiccup/Valka Valcup (warnings for incest)
1. Chapter 1

**Here we have the top voted option of Valcup stories.**

 **Then there's Things We Do For Love - that'll get worked on when I have time and uploaded when all complete... if I ever finish it because it's rather challenging.**

 **Advance warning... this story is going to be thin on the plot front. And very obviously alternative timeline since Hiccup didn't grow up on Berk. This first chapter is a build-it-up to give some context, but after this... don't expect much. And there won't be so many line breaks, wow I used a lot.**

 **Premise - Hiccup's a baby and gets taken along for the ride when Cloudjumper takes Valka, and so grows up in the Dragon Sanctuary with the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup's never known any different, so when Valka realises he's** ** _all grown up_** **and hot, he has no moral qualms while she Ought To Know Better...**

 ** _Nothing_** **sexual will happen before Hiccup's a grown up... May to December is one thing, paedophilia is another.**

 **Oh, warnings for incest if you didn't get that.**

-HTTYD-

When Valka thinks back, back to those first days here where she looked down in amazement at Hiccup surviving the flight after a dragon kidnapped her...

She can't quite believe how much things have changed.

At first she hid away in a daze, moving only to breastfeed her baby son and eat the fish the big sunset-orange dragon brought her, scarcely able to sleep in the space that seemed to have been carved out of a mountain with nothing but the cloths and fur sling she had on.

Eventually the Stormcutter who had taken her approached her more intently, nuzzling his face close to her until Valka stretched hand shakily, placing it upon his scaly head and the dragon cooed lowly, winning a high giggle from her little boy. Something in that moment relaxed her, drawing her disheveled self up to her feet.

The dragon rotated his head, large fins on his head twitching and the huge mouth tipped up a little, teeth peeking through the gap - the dragon was _smiling_ at her. At them. Her very soul responded, light and free as this dragon showed them they were safe.

"Why did you bring us here?"

The Stormcutter warbled, then took a few retreating steps, pointing to a tunnel with his tail.

"You want me to follow you?"

He nodded, smiling again when Valka walked closer, shifting Hiccup into the sling on her chest so she could have an arm free to balance her over an uneven ground, grabbing the rocky walls to follow the dragon to - fittingly - a light at the end of the tunnel.

What she saw there would change their lives.

* * *

Hiccup took to life in a dragon nest surprisingly well, and despite his small stature he played with the juvenile dragons fearlessly, ran around with the babies through the grass and only sometimes startled when the great Bewilderbeast stood up without him noticing.

Valka watched him napping in a patch of sunshine outside their nest, little face smiling even as he slumbered resting against the belly of a baby Gronckle who had fallen asleep halfway through attempting to eat a lump of sandstone.

She wondered about Berk, about Stoick. She thought about going back a hundred times, but each new dragon that she met reinforced Valka's belief - she and Hiccup were just _different,_ that their peaceful dragon ways didn't belong there. It wasn't as though she hadn't tried, begged Stoick and the others to try and stop fighting, to try _any_ other way. But they had never been interested, and here in the Bewilderbeast nest, Valka could finally **be** free to live that way.

Cloudjumper - she had named the Stormcutter based on his gliding flight, soft and delicate and graceful as though he couldn't even disturb the sky - swooped down next to her, indicating his back with his head again as he often did. She wasn't entirely sure why yet. Valka reached up and stroked him, enjoying the way he leaned into it, the soft eyes he made toward Hiccup. She cast her own gaze at the sleeping babes, unable to stop herself smiling.

"Sweet, aren't they?"

Cloudjumper nodded, bowing his head down again and indicating his back.

"I don't understand. What's wrong Cloudjumper?"

He grumbled, rolling his eyes at her.

"He wants you to fly."

Hiccup blinked sleepily, rubbing his big green eyes and yawning.

"How do you know that Hiccup?"

"Rocky told me."

He pointed at the baby Gronckle he had been sleeping on, who too was awake and flapping his little baby wings eagerly - they weren't yet strong enough to really lift his disproportionately heavy body.

"You... understand them?"

Hiccup shrugged, yawning some more and reaching to investigate a shiny pebble by his foot.

"Kinda. They talk like us, you just have to listen."

His capacity for speech had astounded her from his first birthday - as though he knew his wee stature would mean he couldn't make a point through violence, and his mind had compensated with words.

"Fly mama. Go on. Me and Rocky wait here."

Feeling rather strange about the whole situation, Valka turned to the dragon.

"Is that what you want? You want to fly?"

Cloudjumper nodded eagerly, practically roaring his happiness when Valka managed to climb up on his back. Immediately she noticed there was nowhere to hold on, panicking she would be pitched off almost the second Cloudjumper took off.

But she wasn't.

Cloudjumper's huge, powerful wings didn't jostle her at all, and while the sheer _speed_ he made the ground beneath rush past was a little disorientating, it was also the single most _exhilarating_ thing Valka had ever experienced.

The dragon seemed to know she was a tad overwhelmed, landing gently back where they started and dragon-smiling as she clambered down on legs like jelly. Hiccup was clapping, ecstatic and beaming from his spot next to Rocky.

"Yay mama!"

* * *

"Mommy! Look!"

Little Hiccup, some six years old now, was currently hopping about on rocks to help Valka look for sea slugs - they had an injured Razorwhip dragon in their nest, and according to Hiccup when he _asked_ the dragon, that was what they ate. He didn't seem to understand **everything** they said, but she supposed he had grown up hearing them as much as her. It made sense he may pick up a thing or two.

"What is it son?"

Hiccup was crouched down next to a tiny cave opening, reaching in for something and Valka hoped it wasn't a venomous snake or some other dangerous but tempting thing for her little boy. Using the hand signals Cloudjumper had responded to beautifully to indicate he should stay close, Valka headed over and crouched down to see what her boy was pointing at.

"Oh my Thor... can you reach itson?"

"I think so."

"Gently Hiccup."

Hiccup wriggled in closer, almost toppling over if not for her hand grabbing the back of his tunic as he reached in and cheered. Valka helped pull him out to account for the new weight, eventually pulling out a big lump of black scales. It moved, drawing in a shuddering breath and letting out a truly pathetic, pained wail.

"He's hurt mommy. You go get the sea slugs for Chopper, I'll stay and keep him warm until we can fly back."

Hiccup pulled off his own tunic, wrapping it around the dragon and continued to talk softly to him, eventually encouraging him to open his eyes to reveal huge, green orbs. Valka hastened to retrieve more sea slugs, then hurried back to Hiccup and his new friend.

"He has no teeth! Hehe, Toothless. That's your name now."

Valka couldn't stifle a fond smile as Hiccup let her hold him tight, jumping easily up onto Cloudjumper's back - flying had gotten _much_ easier with practice and now Valka could even fly standing up, knowing all the spots the huge muscles in Cloudjumper's back and neck were and avoiding those.

Chopper set in to his meal gratefully, and the two Haddock's turned their attention to the small dragon. It was barely bigger than Hiccup, and Valka would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised Hiccup could carry him, but perhaps living somewhere they had to climb _everywhere_ had strengthened him.

"What's wrong with Toothless?"

"He needs food and water. Oh" Hiccup stopped, listening in closer to the sickly reptile "oh no."

Hiccup's little sweet face saddened deeply, big green eyes filling up with tears.

"Bad humans came for his family. They killed his mommy and his brothers and sisters! Toothless managed to fly away, but now he's all alone. He's just a baby mommy, who would do that?"

Valka wiped his tears, placed down fish and a water bowl for their newest ward and watched as he pulled himself along, teeth dropping into existence to chew the fish and Hiccup watched in awe.

"Can I still call you Toothless?"

The dragon turned, surveying Hiccup in that deep, searching way only dragons seemed capable of.

Then he nodded.

"Thanks Toothless. If you want, you can live here with us. We help lots of injured dragons, want to see?"

Having perked up with nourishment inside him, Toothless nodded, purring when Hiccup ran a finger over his scales.

"Come on then. No running or flying though ok? You're too little. That's what my mommy tells me."

Toothless huffed, trotting obediently next to Hiccup as they climbed from the convalescent dragon spot toward the centre of the nest, where the Alpha resided with all the other dragons.

"This is our home. And it can be yours too Toothless."

* * *

He was a natural at flying by ten, and while Hiccup bonded and 'trained' many dragons, Toothless was _his,_ the other half of his soul as Cloudjumper was for her. He wasn't quite as naturally steady as her stood up, his dragon more compact, but Hiccup got around that by making a saddle with grip handles on, and it worked magnificently.

They both wore flying suits and helmets by then - Valka's imitated her Bewilderbeast friend, though the paints and dyes splashed across shield, breastplate and helmet all paid homage to Cloudjumper's colours. Hiccup's was more practical, reserved, with tiny bumps along the centre of his helmet that replicated the scales on Toothless' head. It disguised them when they broke into Dragon Trapper bases, let them walk unmasked freely at Trader ports.

Valka had begun to learn how to communicate with dragons by sound rather than just hand signals, her staff that contained miniscule, rattling and revolving discs would send vibrations the dragons began to learn meant different things, and Cloudjumper was always star of the class when she was teaching them.

Hiccup learnt other ways - he was cheating, he could understand them sometimes, Valka griped with absolutely no malice - to pacify and befriend them, learning how to make his scent more friendly, which ones would relax with just food and which took more work.

He also became obsessive, addicted even, to drawing and writing about them. They lived with some _thousand_ dragons, though several hundred came and went a year, and Hiccup had named every species, drawn each one and learnt what they ate, where they laid their eggs, how they communicated, even which ones could breathe fire and which ones didn't - like the Bewilderbeast, who spat ice, or a Skrill, which channelled lightning.

In short, her little boy was a miracle, and a testament to dragons and their ability to live in peace.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes son?"

Toothless wants to know if we can go back where he came from. Because, well, he's... you know."

"Getting to that age?"

"Yeah. He said it's ok if we don't find them, but a dragon needs to know if he'll have a chance to find a mate."

Valka sometimes wondered if Hiccup thought about _that_ \- he must be fourteen or fifteen by now, though the years spent freeing trapped dragons and interrupting Viggo Grimborn's operations had begun to blend together. But when they were in Trader ports or even on village islands, Hiccup didn't really seem to notice the girls his age.

Of course, he was still rather fresh-faced, had yet to grow into his body just yet. He may simply be a late bloomer.

"He could select a mate from almost any dragon here, you know."

"He said Night Fury dragons are the carrier, rather than the breeder when that happens. So even though he's male, the eggs would be whatever species the other was. Plus, I think... I think he wants to know if he's alone."

"I see. Well, we have to stop those Dragon Fight shows first... would you ask him to see if his home is on any of these maps?"

Hiccup nodded, retrieving his dragon and discussing the different places on them. Eventually they landed on an answer - they could practically deal with Viggo's latest operation on the way if they headed for Toothless' old home.

"To the land of the Night Furies we go. Grab your things son."

* * *

They found the native home of the Night Fury dragons, an uninhabitable looking place riddled with steep mountains and lots of caves, with little in the way of plant life except directly around the rivers.

It was _awful._

Toothless mourned openly, finding the skeletons of his kind littering the island. There were a few still alive, and their first reactions to Hiccup and Valka told her that humans had been responsible for the travesty wreaked upon their species.

Eventually though, with the Alpha and Toothless and Cloudjumper convincing, and both Hiccup and Valka pulling out absolutely every single card they had when it came to befriending dragons, the handful of survivors came back with them to Valka's sanctuary.

That had been two years ago.

Toothless had picked his mate, a female Night Fury that Hiccup affectionately named Stormfly - because whenever there was a raging thunderstorm outside, she wanted to fly in it. They hadn't had any eggs yet, but the surviving black-scaled dragons were close knit and had integrated well into their nest.

Hiccup... oh, Hiccup was growing up. Boyhood began to leave his face as stubble darkened his jawline, not quite masking the tiny scar Cloudjumper had given him all those years ago. His slow development had suddenly accelerated, and now her boy was all long, graceful limbs with lean muscle stretching over all of his body.

Valka began to find herself feeling strange, as though she should be teaching barriers to him and began to enforce bans on things like them changing in the same room, putting an end to Hiccup's casual entrance to the bathroom when Valka was bathing.

She almost made Hiccup move his bed to a different place, but he begged her not to and Valka decided it could wait until Hiccup met a girl. Naturally, he was curious as to why - they had grown up with little modesty, parent and child and no other humans around.

"You're getting older son, and these sort of things are what you should share with a lover, not a mother now."

She felt somewhat embarrassed - educating Hiccup on sex was not supposed to be her job, and she had blissfully ignored the necessity before now. But _someone_ had to do it. Hiccup didn't cotton on immediately.

"But... I do love you mom."

"I love you too Hiccup, but it's different. Like... Toothless and Stormfly. _They_ are lovers."

Hiccup cast a glance over the dragons, still unsure but he seemed to accept it.

"If you say so mom. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No son, you didn't-"

She felt distress as Hiccup cut her off, grabbing his helmet and boots from his bed.

"It's ok. I think I'm gonna go for a fly."

She fretted the entire time Hiccup was gone, wondering if she should have gone after him but he came back happy, said Toothless had made it make more sense.

They never talked about it again.

* * *

When she looks back, Valka can see all the times she only ever saw Hiccup as her son. She _never_ had anything but maternal feelings, and that was fine.

And yet...

Valka can't seem to help watching him now, all long limbs as he climbed around their sanctuary, tending to injured dragons and - quite frankly - _rudely_ wearing little more than his shorts that were from before his latest growth spurt, that ran a little too high up on lean thigh muscles.

She can't help wanting to tear them off and teach her son about sex on a more primal level, to explore the muscles of his torso that flex when he's working on building something. To experience those delicate artists fingers in new, thrilling ways.

Valka mentally scolds herself on about an hourly basis, but those flutters in her stomach won't go away. Arousal was something her body had all but forgotten how to feel, and yet she recognised it instantly.

She can't even remember _when_ it changed, when Hiccup went from her son, a sweet boy, to the _man_ she wanted to entice a far more feral side from. All she knows it is it has, and Valka needs to make sure Hiccup never knows.

Because while he knows nothing different to her... Valka _certainly_ ought to know better.

-HTTYD-

 **This was all the plot you'll get, which isn't really muc. Next chapter - beware the smut begins!**

 **Boring end note for the "waaaa incest is bad you must fuck your own mother" troupe**

 **No, I don't have a relationship with my mother. At all. I probably find Valcup easy to write _because_ I can detach myself from the familial connotation. **

**I _do_ enjoy that you take the time to click on and in some cases even go to the trouble of reading these (hope u enjoy) before you rant at me. May I direct you to the veritable smorgasbord of brother-sister (before you go there I don't even _have_ a sister) or slash fiction I wrote before venturing into the HTTYD fandom. If you still need some vanilla... there's a Hiccstrid fic on my published stories somewhere. Have fun *blows kiss***


	2. Chapter 2

**I have** ** _three_** **active stories including this one, then another half a dozen WIP one shots and shorts (including Things We Do For Love that's sitting with about three hundred words and has me frustrated beyond belief). I need to slow down... but here we are.**

 **Only a little of this chapter is in Hiccup's POV, the rest is Valka. Will probably be like Bonding, where it could be half half or all one person then the other. See where the inspiration takes me.**

 **Featuring super naive!innocent!Hiccup!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup may be inexperienced, sheltered, perhaps even naive

He wasn't _blind._

His mothers eyes skated over his body and it set off all sorts of sensations in his body, especially when he was hot and only wearing shorts to climb about the place. He liked the feeling. Wanted to find ways to get more of them... he just didn't know _how._

"Hey Toothless?"

Hiccup turned to his number one confidant - his dragon. The Night Fury loped over to Hiccup, nuzzling his leg and purring.

"Yes?"

Hiccup's understanding of dragons was still hit and miss, but Toothless was easiest to understand. They were basically a bonded pair.

"How do you get a girl to notice you?"

Toothless did his best 'eyebrow raise' approximation, the scales on the left side of his face all lifting to give an incredulous look.

"Your human mating rituals do not _roargh_ me."

Hiccup missed a word, found himself unsure what Toothless was getting at. He wasn't trying to make his mother lay eggs... he just wanted her to keep looking at him, not look away. Maybe he wanted to make her feel those flutters too, but he didn't know how.

"Doesn't what you?"

 _"Roargh._ Concern. Bother. Getting this?"

Hiccup nodded, waiting for Toothless to offer real advice.

"But... how do I get a girl to notice me?"

"Perform some sort of ritual to display your interest. That's how dragons do it."

Hiccup scratched his head. How did he display interest? His mother was careful to avoid being properly alone with him most nights now, only when she was sure he was almost asleep... he was starting to worry she was bored of taking care of him now and wanted Hiccup to make like an adult dragon and find his own way in the world.

Maybe she would even leave him behind when they went back to see the Defenders Of The Wing. He liked Mala, and he _loved_ to see the Eruptadon. Plus... they were just about the only other people he and Valka had ever met who lived peacefully with dragons. They helped them deal with Viggo and Ryker Grimborn when they attempted to steal the Eruptadon five years back, and visited every six months or so ever since.

Hiccup hummed to himself as he and Toothless prepared for the trip, wondering if maybe Throk or Mala would have some information about how to stop his mom avoiding him.

* * *

"How do you get a girl to notice you?"

Valka couldn't understand the dragons side of the conversation, but all the same a terrible prickle of jealousy she was ashamed to feel crept over her skin. They were planning to visit with the Defenders again - Valka was trying to encourage Hiccup's social skills, make sure he wasn't naive about there being a whole world outside of their Dragon Sanctuary.

Now she was going to suffer for it, as Hiccup was apparently interested in somebody there. The timing was too close for him not to be asking about someone there.

"Ready Hiccup?"

"Almost!"

He came running out to her, and he was _almost_ ready. Except for his top half, clothing ending at his waist and tunic, flight suit and helmet in his hands. Toothless was right behind him, casting one last look back toward the nest where his mate resided.

"Sorry, Stormfly was sulking about us going but she knows she needs to rest if they are gonna have eggs soon."

Valka almost missed what he said as he stretched his torso out enticingly, lifting his arms to put his tunic on. Only when skin was covered again did she find the capacity to answer, to realise what he said.

"Is she-"

"No, not yet. But she'll be in heat right after we get back if I got the times right, so it could be soon. There's a couple of good spots she can nest on nearby mountains."

The flight gear wrapped around his wiry muscles, sparking warmth low in her gut and Valka feared it won't only be dragons feeling _hot_ soon. Hiccup leapt up onto Toothless' back, placing his helmet on and crouching to grab the handlebars on his saddle.

"Ready when you are."

Valka put on her own helmet, hopped up on her dragon and they took off. Hiccup and Toothless were avid fans of flying fast and fearless, spinning and diving as they went. Cloudjumper did enjoy spinning too, but Valka stayed where she was, skipping and using her feet to stay in place even as Cloudjumper was upside down.

"Valka and Hiccup Haddock!"

"Queen Mala. Throk."

"You are always welcome visitors of course. Come. We will dine together."

Valka couldn't help watching Hiccup, seeing if his eyes were drawn to anybody in particular. He didn't seem to seek anybody out, except maybe Throk after dinner. Given the regularity with which Throk checked out Queen Mala _and_ herself, plus Hiccup never mentioning boys and he had definitely said "girl" to Toothless... she assumed Hiccup just wanted a man to talk to. There weren't exactly many in their nest of two humans.

"Your son Hiccup Haddock is quite the strapping young man now, is he not?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, he's a grown up now."

Mala wasn't _quite_ making eyes at Hiccup while the two women conversed that evening, but Valka couldn't really tell much more, trying to keep the need out of her voice as she watched Hiccup's lanky limbs in action, demonstrating something about dragons to Throk.

"If he were a little meatier, I might have had him undertake the trials but alas, he is not the hero from the stories."

Valka was torn between defending her boys slender stature and staying silent lest she give away her terrible desires. She opted to stay silent, sipping at the sweet sagefruit wine in her mug and trying not to stare at Hiccup.

"Ah, it seems some of the others may not be put off by Hiccup Haddock's lean build."

Her head whipped around, finding Hiccup with flushed cheeks and at least half a dozen girls his own age around him. Some were noticeably attempting to flirt with her son, fluttering eyes and coy smiles. Swallowing down a hot wave of jealousy, Valka watched as Hiccup sought her out, smiling when their eyes met and it fed the terrible warmth that pooled low in her groin.

"It will be good for him to talk to people his own age."

"I fear they may have more than _talking_ to young Hiccup Haddock on their minds, but at least I ensure all my women drink their tea."

Valka understood - a mix of herbs that served to vastly reduce the chance of falling pregnant, stewed into a tea that tasted atrocious but worked its magic. Still... she made herself look away, reminding herself even if she wasn't his _mother_ that Hiccup would want somebody his age. A young, fit, **suitable** mate. Here was a good place to find one he could trust, as everybody on the island respected dragons as much as they did.

The torture continued, but Hiccup was in their tent that night, alone, when Valka gave up on trying to have a conversation with her half-asleep dragon. He was stripped down to his shorts, the way he always slept except in the deepest freezes of winter. Growing up from near birth with all that ice... he tended not to feel the cold much.

"Mom. Can I ask you something?"

 _If this is about sex, I'm going to die of frustration._

"Of course son."

Her mental musings didn't reach Hiccup, who had rolled onto his side and rested his head upon a hand. It stretched all the muscles in his lean chest and abdomen out, the scruffy brown curls along the bottom of his stomach more appealing than they had any right to be. Taking swallow of water to soothe her suddenly dry mouth, Valka waited for Hiccup's question.

"What does 'go down on someone' mean?"

Valka choked on her drink. Hiccup watched in confusion as she spluttered and wiped water off her face.

"What is it?"

"Where did you hear that phrase?"

"Well I was talking to some of the Defenders earlier and Laya caught me when I was leaving for here and said she wanted to go down on me. I didn't really know what to say so I left."

This was _cruel,_ Valka decided. Hiccup looked so earnestly innocent, curious and all Valka could think was how badly she wanted to **show** Hiccup what it meant. It really didn't help that he was wearing nought but shorts, only a thin layer of fabric between her and her deep, dark desire.

"It's..." she trailed off, trying to think how to word it delicately "do you ever, well, touch yourself? To feel good?"

Hiccup's brow creased, confused again.

"How do you mean?"

Gods, Valka was not equipped for this conversation, especially when she was wrestling with her own thoughts.

"Oh, wait. You mean like this?"

Hiccup, with his innocent eyes and **complete** lack of modesty, pushed down his shorts and wrapped a hand around his soft cock, stroking and Valka couldn't tear her eyes away as it filled out in his hand. Swallowing thickly, she pulled her eyes up before she lost her mind and leapt on him.

"Yes. You can... you can stop now."

He actually _whined,_ a needy sound that only made her burn hotter, wetness pooling in her underwear.

"But now its hard and I have to-"

"That's not something you do around other people son."

Hiccup pouted, but dropped his hand. He didn't pull up his shorts, clearly having little inclination to hide himself in front of her. It wasn't helping the heat and desire in her at all.

"Anyway, as I was saying" _and imagining_ "to 'go down on someone' is to do that to someone else. With your mouth going down."

If he didn't stop taunting her with his lean body and heavy cock, Valka was going to crack. Hiccup looked down at himself, obviously trying to work out what she meant.

"Why?"

"It makes them feel good."

"So... Laya wanted to make me feel good?"

"She did."

"Should I have said yes?"

"Now you know... did you want to?"

Hiccup shrugged, pulling his shorts back up at last and giving Valka room to _breathe._ Her skin was too warm and her underthings felt ruined, but at least she could look Hiccup in the eye again.

"I don't know. It sounds weird, like, I don't really know her and I'm meant to let her put her mouth _there?_ Is that normal?"

"You don't _have_ to do anything you don't want to do Hiccup, that's important. Only do those things if you want to. However... lots of people do those things with people they don't know that well."

Hiccup looked up at her, searching for something in her face. Valka hoped he couldn't see how badly she was affected by him.

"Can it be done the other way around? Like... can boys make girls feel good like that too?"

Now _that_ was an image Valka didn't need, Hiccup's face buried between her quivering thighs, satisfying the primal urges her son was bringing out in her.

"It's not exactly the same, but yes."

Valka needed Hiccup to fall asleep _soon,_ so she could deal with the heat churning in her gut. It was shameful, embarrassing that she was so aroused by her _son_ she needed to relieve it with him so close. Hiccup was shifting uncomfortably, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not going away."

Gods she almost offered to help him, itching to feel his hot shaft between her fingers, pressing between her lips, _sliding deep inside her..._

"Just... turn away if you need to."

He clicked quickly, turning on to his other side and Valka watched the fabric on his back slide down again, exposing the top of his backside and her hands itched to yank his shorts off completely. He let out little moans, the sounds sending Valka's hand south until she gave in. Turning so her back was to Hiccup - she didn't dare risk him turning over, seeing her - Valka listened to him pleasure himself, biting her lip to silence her own desperate whimpers.

The low groan he made as - presumably - he came was enough for Valka to find her own release, fingers dipping inside herself and imagining Hiccup in their place. The heat rolled through her in waves, his final sounds ringing in her ears as she fought not to pant in time with him as they came down from individual highs.

"That's better. Night mom."

He sounded so soft and sated, and Valka felt sickened with herself for finding such pleasure in him. He was her _son._

Hiccup spent much of the morning with the Eruptadon, learning about it's history and acting as a translator for a few of the Defenders who wanted to ask their Great Protector questions. It did the dragon good to have a conversation that way, Hiccup said. The language barrier between dragon and human was frustrating on both sides.

The _afternoon,_ however... Hiccup was nowhere to be found. And when she gave in and looked, cursing her own masochistic curiosity, Valka could not find Laya either.

Her mind conjured up the images, Hiccup's big green _innocent_ eyes as he explained he hadn't understood her request before, and that they could make each other feel good. His long limbs and slender, dragon-calloused hands exploring the young, fresh skin of Laya's body. His soft sounds as Laya was granted the privilege of touching him. She imagined his eyes falling closed, his head falling back to expose his stubbled jaw and neck, the muscles of his stomach flexing as Laya worked him with her mouth.

Hiccup would be an eager reciprocater, and so curious about everything he would probably dedicate more time to her than she had to him. Claiming a case of lunar cramps and excusing herself from Queen Mala to rest, Valka scrambled into their tent and found she was luckily alone. Hiccup's fingers replaced her own as she touched herself, picturing the way he would be clumsy and excited, all nuzzles and kisses and soft little licks.

It made her sick, jealous and painfully aroused all at once to think how their limbs would entwine as Hiccup finally got inside her, mind shorting at the new sensations. Laya would tell him what to do, how to do it best and Hiccup would follow, still touching, still exploring until he came, feeling the high from another person and probably resenting how he couldn't have that back at the nest with just his mother there.

Valka found her release, but it was tainted by shame and self-loathing.

For all her imaginings, Hiccup returned before dinner that evening surprisingly subdued. He spent much of the dark time up with the Eruptadon and Toothless, only returning when it was time to sleep. He didn't seem to want to talk, so Valka left him alone and tried to sleep, tried not to focus on the fact his hair had been damp at dinner, that he felt the need to bathe for some reason despite having recently done so in their home.

In a way he hadn't done for years now, and in a way that was a fresh wave of _torture_ for Valka, Hiccup crawled into her bedrolls, nuzzling into the back of her neck, inhaling her scent and holding her close with a dragon-like purr of contentment. Trying not to let her voice betray what her body was doing, slick between her thighs growing every time Hiccup shifted behind her, all wiry limbs with hot skin she ached to explore, Valka asked quietly without turning over.

"What's wrong?"

"Just needed you. Please don't send me away."

Valka knew, in her heart, Hiccup didn't only mean in that moment. Was he really afraid he would be sent away?

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm a grown-up now, you said so. When dragons are grown up they go away to be grown up somewhere else."

Her sickness with herself grew, hearing the childish fears in his deep voice. Hiccup was a man outside, but years of only dragons and her meant he was innocent, youthful in different ways inside.

"I'll never send you away son."

Hiccup pulled her closer, body stilling soon after and she knew he had fallen asleep. Skin tingling with the proximity, Valka had little chance of falling asleep herself. The throbbing was insistent between her thighs, demanding satisfaction from the object of it's desires who was so close Valka could _taste_ his scent on the air. Valka resorted to something desperate to make it go away.

What would _Stoick_ think of how Valka felt about their son?

That did the trick, cooling her ardour to arctic levels like she had taken a bath with a Groncicle. It didn't escape her that she had to think about her _husband_ to halt fantasies about her _son._ Oh, Valka was sick. She knew so, it was terrible to feel as she did. She was only glad that Hiccup and herself would be leaving soon, so Valka could go back to hating herself in peace without seeing Hiccup surrounded by women offering to tend his sexual needs.

-HTTYD-

 **This will probably be updated irregularly like Bonding was - it'll definitely get updated weekly, but maybe more frequent depending on when I'm done writing the chapter. I'm working on other stuff in between this and two other stories, so it's a little up in the air.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoops I posted ch 2 and came straight back to write this! I'll probably get sidetracked though, I still need to finish writing this weeks Chosen Two update.**

 **Guest - zero. I don't have review moderating on, they post automatically. Bring on the flames, the diehard angry Hiccstrid shippers are hilarious.**

 **Other Guest - hows this for hurrying to write more? Don't expect daily updates again but I was on a roll and it sort of happened. I think I got carried away...**

-HTTYD-

"Well, thanks for having us Mala."

"As ever, it was a pleasure Hiccup Haddock. We and our Great Protector enjoy your visits. This includes you lady Valka, you too are always welcome on our land."

"Thank you. We really must be getting on, it's almost time for nesting season and that means keeping an eye on dozens of territorial females."

 _And I need to wrestle with wanting to have sex with my son alone._

Valka wondered which was more sensible, having people always around to temper her, force her to act normally until it became habit, or being alone to ensure she didn't accidentally let on about her feelings.

Hiccup didn't seem enamoured by Laya, who tried to say a public and affectionate goodbye. Hiccup, even with his lack of personal space and unusual ideas about what was acceptable around others - like exposing himself to Valka when she was trying not to think of him _that_ way - didn't want to. He stood stiff when Laya hugged him, then bowed to Mala and hopped back on his dragon.

The flight back did little for Valka's... problem. Hiccup's flight suit was almost obscenely tight, and he often stuck his pert backside in the air when shifting from laying on Toothless' back to sitting on his saddle. Cloudjumper seemed to notice the occasional shake of her knees, turning his head to see if she was alright. Valka eventually gave in, knelt on Cloudjumper's back instead of standing to ensure she would not fall off.

Hiccup jumped off his dragon as soon as they were back on the island, stretching his stiff legs out.

"Go find your girl Toothless. I can walk."

She watched as Toothless nuzzled and licked his rider, then took off toward the mountain. Cloudjumper twisted his head around, obviously asking if he was to give Hiccup and she a lift. Valka slid down, waved her dragon off too. Perhaps if she was worn out from the climb, she wouldn't have as much energy to think about peeling that tight suit off her son.

Instead, she was distracted by Hiccup taking off his helmet, throwing his head back to shake out messy hair. Her fingers itched to bury themselves in it, hold him in place as they kissed with all the feral heat coursing through her.

"Are you ok mom?"

"Mmm. Fine son. Let's get in before we lose the light."

Hiccup nodded, springing off up along the tunnels and leaping from rock to rock, rolling off the drops with such grace and ease. By the time Valka catches up, having intentionally let him get a lead so she could _get a grip,_ he's already stripped out of his flight gear, sat next to the firepit obviously thinking about a meal. Her stomach was full of knots, dying to devour _him_ instead.

"What do you want tonight mom? Fish or rabbit? Or there's-"

"You."

Valka couldn't believe that came out of her mouth, covering it with her hand and playing it off as a yawn.

"Me?"

"I meant, _you_ pick."

"Oh. Ok."

Crisis averted. She hoped. Hiccup didn't seem to think anything amiss, nodding to himself as he started making dinner in nothing but leggings and boots. Valka left him doing it, kicking herself mentally as shaking hands tried to work her own flight gear off until she was in only her cloth top and leggings. Hiccup looked her over when she returned, smiling up at her and it sent her tingling inappropriately again.

Thor, he was too sweet and good to be this _seductive._ It wasn't fair.

"Here ya go mom."

"Thank you Hiccup."

She sat a respectable distance away from him, but Hiccup shifted closer, heat pouring from his skin, the fire and her own burning need. Valka's clothes would become visibly damp with sweat if she didn't do something soon, but stripping off the way Hiccup did wasn't really appropriate.

"Mom? You're all sweaty, do you want me to put the fire out?"

 _Yes, yes I do!_

"No Hiccup, it's fine. I think I'm going to go take a bath before bed anyway."

"Alright. I'm going to go check on the dragons, then go to bed."

He stood, placing his bowl aside to either re-use it or clean it. Valka didn't know. As soon as he was gone, she fed the remnants of her dinner to a Snafflefang nearby and turned to leave herself. The food tasted fine, but she couldn't seem to settle and it sat heavily in her fluttering belly.

She listened to him outside the bathroom talking with the dragons, but nothing he said gave away what had happened with Laya. This didn't soothe her - Valka _wanted_ to know, to know what had made him seem so subdued that evening. Something caught her ears as she sank into hot water, unsure whether she was happy about having banished Hiccup from entering the room as she bathed.

"You think so? I don't know... what if you're wrong?"

That could be about pretty much anything, Valka knew. Her mind still opted to conjure up multiple scenarios, each as unlikely as the next. Straining her ears, Valka cursed Hiccup's advantage as she heard the Night Fury chitter to his rider. She couldn't understand it. He could. But Valka could understand his equally mysterious reply.

"Maybe it _would_ be better, but still."

More dragon warbling.

"I'll think about it."

Eager as she was to gently prompt Hiccup about what he was talking to the dragons about, intending to play it off as idle curiosity, she forewent the personal relief session she had planned in the hopes of catching Hiccup before he was asleep.

She definitely _caught_ him. With his shorts down and by Odin Valka was fairly certain she salivated at the sight of him stroking his thick cock. The tent incident had been much darker, their shared sleep quarters still lit by candles and it meant Valka could see his erection pulse, leak a little fluid onto his firm stomach and it took all her will not to lick her lips in anticipation, wondering if he would taste as good as he looked.

 _What was wrong with her?_

Hiccup didn't notice her immediately, his eyes closed as his hips rolled up into his fist, seeking more friction, more sensation. When Valka decided standing there and staring was an awful thing to do, she made to back away. She was almost to the door when she knocked into the wall, Hiccup's eyes opening and finding hers wide, as though in surprise. Valka hoped Hiccup couldn't see her depraved lusting.

"I uh... I thought you were still in the bath. I'll just-"

Hiccup turned away - like she had told him to before - and continued as though nothing was strange about the situation. Though to him, she supposed, there _wasn't._ Hiccup didn't know any better. It was probably only coincidence she hadn't found him doing it _before,_ since she only recently told him it wasn't for others to see and he had been **surprised.** It had taken him time to even pull his shorts back up.

Well, there went her functioning brain and her chance of sleeping well that evening. The heat between her thighs was now a constant _ache,_ a need that should never be fulfilled but by the gods she **wanted** it to be.

Hiccup choked out the most beautiful little whimper, the muscles in his back tensing and relaxing where she could see, where she was still watching him like the terrible voyeur that she had apparently become. Valka already knew that sound would fuel her later, would guide her fingers between her thighs to try and slake her thirst for Hiccup, though at best she could only take the edge off. She needed _him._

His body began to relax, saying he was probably done and Valka realised she needed to not still be staring at him when he turned over again. She was practically frozen on the spot, pulsing need and arousal burning inside her. Hiccup rolled onto his back, still hard and exposed as Valka sat on her bed and saw Hiccup reach for a piece of cloth by his bed. This wasn't _fair,_ she was trying to control herself and Hiccup was accidentally doing an excellent job of drawing her back in.

"Night mom."

"Night Hiccup."

She couldn't even _wait._ As soon as the candles were extinguished, Valka rolled to face away from Hiccup and reached beneath the fabric around her hips, fingers pressing on her clit and it was _so good_ she almost screamed. Instead she bit her pillow, remembering the way Hiccup thrust up into his fist and imagined herself atop him, being filled so perfectly as he made all those sweet little sounds.

Valka would take it **all,** that gorgeous thick length belonged inside her and she needed it so badly. Hiccup's fingers tight on her hips, or squeezing her breast and tweaking a nipple. Her hand took on a mind of it's own, sliding down the collar of her tunic to do so, picturing Hiccup's hand in it's place and pressing her face harder into the cushion to quiet the sounds she couldn't quite contain. Part of her was mortified at the thought of Hiccup hearing her. The other, slowly growing more dominant part, that part hoped he heard her. Hoped it made _him_ burn the way he made her.

When the peak finally found her, Valka practically soaked her own hand and underwear, choking on the moans in her throat as she came. Fighting not to pant loudly as her heart thrummed in her chest, Valka strained her ears for Hiccup's sounds. There were none but his breathing, sounding like he was on his way to slumber. Knowing she couldn't possibly sleep with her ruined underwear, she slid carefully from her bed, creeping along on all fours like a dragon to ensure she didn't trip on anything.

Tossing her wet pants into the bucket, she rinsed them and hung them to dry. Hopefully Hiccup wouldn't think it strange. Wiping herself down, she crept back to bed and tried to go to sleep. Sleep didn't come easy, but she eventually drifted off into the most pleasant of dreams.

Warm hands skated over her arms, down her hips and outer thighs, slowly pushing her sleep shift up to expose her rear. One gentle squeeze from the hand elicited a soft gasp, both from him and her as they both appreciated it. The hand then slipped under fabric, exploring her stomach then making it's way up where Valka greatly desired it. The hand cupped her breast, squeezed the firm mound and his lustful moan sent a quiver through her whole body.

"Need you."

Valka pushed back, thrills sparking inside her when she felt a hot, firm cock against her lower back, hips frotting against her even through bunched up fabric.

"Have me."

In her dream, she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed, just open and freely expressing her desire. When he made no move to _have_ her, Valka grabbed his hand and pushed it down, arching her back and moaning wantonly when rough fingers ghosted over her clit, serving only to make her even wetter. He drew in a sharp intake of breath, thrusting harder against her.

"Mom..."

Valka needed to hear him say that again. The sentimental word carried heat like dragon flame, burning into her skin where he whispered it. She pressed against the hand on her, pleading for more. He complied, rutting against her back and rubbing her into a frenzy of arousal, soaking his fingers and begging him to make her come.

"Mom..."

She was _so close,_ it began to make all her muscles tremble in anticipation of a climax so much better than she could offer herself, his touch enough to make her molten inside. The dream was so vivid, she could scarcely believe it wasn't real.

Until teeth nipped at her shoulder blade exposed by her slipping tunic, the slight pain soothed by a hot damp tongue telling her she was _awake._ That Hiccup was _actually_ touching her, his slender artists fingers dragging over her clit and covered in her wetness. He was _really_ thrusting a solid erection against her back, murmuring "mom" so hotly into her skin Valka felt like it was **branding** her.

Valka needed to stop him, to tell Hiccup all the reasons this wasn't right because he knew no better, but she did. Oh, but she was almost there, her mouth failing to form any words as he slid his fingers down, dipping and testing without actually going inside her.

"Odin, _please_ Hiccup."

That wasn't telling him to stop, that was encouraging him but Hiccup complied, two fingers stretching her open and she welcomed the sting, feeling pleasure completely blur it as his hips pressed more insistently. Valka wanted to push his hands away, lift her leg and pull down his shorts, feel Hiccup spread her open with his girth after it had been so long. Instead, she felt the quake begin inside her, squeezing her thighs around his hand and _sobbing_ as she came on his fingers, felt his hips stutter soon after and a damp warmth spread across her lower back despite the fabric between them.

They both gasped for air, shuddering and shivering as the rampant rush began to ease. Hiccup didn't move. Didn't speak. She wished he would, wished he would offer some explanation for how he ended up in her bed, touching her in all the wrong ( _right)_ ways.

Instead, he placed his mouth on her neck, nuzzling with his nose and inhaling her scent deeply. He had picked up many habits from dragons, as next came three little licks along the light stinging she could feel where his teeth had been. He was _tending_ to her like an injured mate, leaving a kiss on the top of skin wet with his saliva.

Finally, he spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I bit you so I kissed it better."

"No. I meant this."

Valka brushed the back of his hand, the one still cupping her intimately and showing no signs of moving.

"I didn't mean to. At first. I thought you were sad so I came to sleep here with you and you went all quiet. Then when I was getting comfy you started moving my hand and I thought- oh gods, were you asleep? Did I do something bad? I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you feel good and-"

Valka did the only thing she could think of to stop him babbling. She rolled over and grabbed a handful of his wild hair, kissing him until he fell silent, pressing against her more purposefully when he realised kissing felt good too.

"It did. But I told you, that's for you to do-"

"With a lover you said. The thing is... when I was with Laya, she was doing these things you said would make me feel good. But the only time I felt good was when I thought of you. You are my lover. At least. I love you. Isn't that the same thing?"

She could **lie.** Hiccup wouldn't know, and he would carry on doing these wonderful things to her. But she owed him a mothers honest answer, not a lust-driven lie.

"Not quite."

"Oh. What is a lover then? Whats the difference?"

Still thrumming from her orgasm, Valka looked up into curious forest green eyes. She needed to not taint her answer with her own wants for him.

"A lover is someone you want to do these things with. You don't have to love them, but it often leads to that."

Hiccup cocked his head like a curious dragon, chewing his lip as he thought.

"Can you love someone before you want them as a lover?"

"Yes."

"Then... that's you. I want to make you feel good. You make me feel good when you look at me. It makes my tummy all bubbly and happy. I want you to make me feel more good. Didn't I make you feel good?"

He was so open, so honest. Valka was finding it more and more difficult not to just haul his mouth back to hers and have her way with him. Her silence began to worry him, and Hiccup made to leave and she couldn't allow that, grabbing his shoulder and appreciating the muscles beneath her hand as she did so.

"Yes. You did."

"Then I don't get it, what's the problem?"

How could she tell Hiccup _his_ feelings were wrong because they were blood? She told herself that daily, but breaking his happiness was a different thing altogether.

"Can I tell you something?"

Valka nodded, immediately curious.

"I only did those things with Laya because I wanted to know what to do. It's only you that really makes me feel good."

If she thought him capable of such deception, Valka would have thought Hiccup had been touching himself in front of her on purpose in some painfully arousing seduction technique. But he was so innocent, she knew he just didn't have that in him.

"Are you sure about that? I don't want you to do things you don't want to."

"Does this" Hiccup grabbed her hand, placed it on his renewed erection "feel like I don't want it?"

He gasped when she squeezed lightly, leaning down and biting her collarbone in retaliation. Growing up with dragons... luckily, Valka rather liked the jolt of pain, feeling it skate along to pleasure as Hiccup thrust into her grip, whining. It was even more arousing than watching it to himself.

Proving once again he had zero boundaries, Hiccup peeled off his sodden shorts and tossed them aside, then ducked down and nosed at her tunic, pushing it up and laving tentative licks over her skin. When it cleared her chest Hiccup nuzzled her breast, pawing hungrily at the other before instinct took over and his mouth latched on.

Valka spared one brief second to remember this boy had once fed from her breast as a soft and innocent babe. Now he was a man, and Valka knew there was a whole new hunger waiting to wake beneath his skin. A bunger that _he shouldn't_ be aiming at her... but he didn't know any better.

-HTTYD-

 **Whoops accidentally wrote this in a day. But then smut is kinda the easiest to write unless writers block. Now to skip merrily back to my other, sadly neglected stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest - that would be impressive since I don't have a family anymore... but by all means, come at me Hiccstrid shippers! Man, I thought the Harry Potter fandom was crazy. HTTYD are much funnier.**

 **Besides, you're the one hiding behind anonymity here, not me sunshine. Thanks for boosting my view count, hope you enjoyed reading the incest fiction along the way.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was happier than he could ever remember.

When his mother first explained that people could do things to make each other feel good, not just to make babies like mating dragons... he had been a little confused. Clarity was his when Laya touched him, and it felt _okay,_ but not amazing.

"Why did mom say this would make me feel good?"

His mind substituted her for a minute, wondering if _she_ could make him feel better about it because he already liked it when she looked at him. Immediately, the whole thing felt _brilliant_ when it was her mouth on him he pictured, her wide green eyes instead of Laya's deep blues.

Laya was aggressive, muscled and carried the smell of battle. Valka was soft and warm and smelled nice, she was sweet and floral and full of dragon fire. He closed his eyes, bit his lip to stay quiet and let Laya work him with her mouth, imagining a different set of lips and fingers on him. He came with his mothers face in his mind, forcing himself not to call out for her. Something told him Laya wouldn't like if he did.

"Can I do it to you too? I've never done it before but I want to try."

She seemed amused by his inexperience, but Laya allowed his clumsy attempts to explore her and gave him rather forceful advice on what he should do. All the while, Hiccup held a hope in his head that he would be using this experience elsewhere, that he could win those sounds from his mother.

He felt... unclean after he and Laya were done, almost immediately leaving for a dip in the river before Laya had even gotten dressed. Was it supposed to feel bad after?

His mother didn't turn away his need for comfort, promised never to send Hiccup away from her. He felt better after that. Until they were leaving and Laya tried to touch him again, leaving him feeling dirty like before. Thankfully, their flight back cleansed him of _that._

He went to Toothless, who encouraged Hiccup to explore his feelings, swore he thought they were reciprocated. Hiccup was unsure, but promised to think about it.

Then came the _night,_ where he couldn't stop thinking about his mother bathing; he had seen it growing up many times, and it made him hard like it never had before that night. Hiccup didn't really remember deciding to climb into her bed again, except she had seemed sad that night and he wanted to hold her.

Hiccup only touched her to place a hand on her stomach. He had always loved her soft belly, where he had used to rest his head while she played with his hair and sang to him when he was sick as a boy. Then her hands guided his, making those soft pleading sounds that had Hiccup hard again, the flutters in his stomach stronger than before as she let him cup the pale curve of her bottom, pleasant and yielding beneath his fingers.

She pushed his hand _up,_ where her breast filled his palm with soft warmth and her little sounds grew louder, her body pushing back against his and making Hiccup beg her name. He didn't know what he was begging for, only that her motions made his body thrum with pleasure.

"Have me."

Hiccup didn't really know what that meant, only that he liked the way she said it. Then she grabbed his hand, guiding it _down_ \- why wasn't she wearing undergarments? - and Hiccup found himself biting her to try and cope with that sudden sensation of wet heat. It felt so much more intense than it had with Laya, pushed him to thrust against her for some relief as he touched her, won the most delicious moans from her.

He lapped at the reddened skin to soothe it, humming to himself at the taste of her skin and pressing his fingers harder between her thighs, stroking the firm bump to feel her grow wetter. It had him tingling to feel it and know it was because of _him._ Laya had wanted him to put his fingers in her before they went all the way, and Hiccup kind of hoped his mother would want that, would want them both to keep pleasuring each other.

"Gods, _please_ Hiccup."

His name sounded so beautiful on her tongue, pressing two fingers inside her and it was hot, tight and she squeezed around the intrusion. Thor, Hiccup almost came on the spot but he held out, wanting to come when his mother did. He didn't have to wait long, her thighs squeezing his hand and a rush of wet painting his hand as she moaned and arched and trembled all over. Hiccup only lasted a couple more thrusts against her back, heat rushing through him until they were both soft, lazy.

For a horrifying moment, Hiccup worried he had done something she didn't want, that he had taken advantage of her in her sleep. Valka kissed him; when Laya did that, Hiccup thought it uncomfortable, distracting. When his mother captured his lips with her own, Hiccup felt tingles spread down his spine, pressed closer to try and find more of her heat.

 _Finally,_ she seemed to understand - he wanted to make her feel good, she made him feel good. Hiccup dragged his tongue up her belly, leaving his scent where dragons eould smell. Marking her as his mate. When the fabric of her shift was pushed up to her chest Hiccup couldn't help but nuzzle in to the soft warmth, kissing and suckling and groping and she _let him._

"Gods Hiccup, don't stop."

He hadn't really planned to, but Hiccup didn't want to take his mouth from her breast to say so, loving the way her hands gripped his hair to hold him in place. Needing to breathe, Hiccup had to pull off and took the chance to _look_ at her. Gods, his mother was so perfect to look at. He made to push off her shift and she allowed it, lifting her arms and helping guide it over her long braided hair.

"I love looking at you. Even more than I like it when you look at me."

He ran a hand down her torso, trailing off at her hips with only his finger tips and she arched to maintain the contact, groaning in frustration. Her bare skin had his erection twitching, curiosity pushing his mouth back to hers to explore more kissing. It got better when her tongue slid across his lips, teasing the inside of his mouth until he was gasping, panting into the kiss.

"Mommmm."

"What's wrong son?"

"Feels so good. It's a little..."

"Overwhelming?"

He nodded, keeping a hand on her breast because Hiccup couldn't quite bear to lose contact.

"Yeah. Is that... normal?"

"Not everybody's normal is the same Hiccup. Ours is life with all these dragons-"

"And the Defenders only have a few, but lots of people. Different. I get it."

Valka smiled, sending new tingles through his belly. These ones warmed his heart more than his groin, and made him want to smile in return. Hiccup nuzzled at her neck again, leaving small little licks in his wake that earned sweet, girlish giggles from his mother. Enjoying the taste of her skin, Hiccup bit down gently and the sound changed, low and throaty as he suckled lightly.

Laya had been all frantic and pushy. Hiccup knew in his heart that his mother wouldn't be, almost regretted doing anything with Laya at all except now he knew...

"Mom?"

"Yes Hiccup?"

"I want to go down on you."

He had hoped for a simple yes. Hiccup was pleasantly surprised to find he got more of a reaction, her eyes widening and breath hitching. When she kissed him, it was _rough_ and sloppy but lacked any of the forceful aggression Laya had displayed and Valka's fingers in his hair only served to arouse Hiccup further.

 _ **"Please."**_

Gods, he _loved_ the way her voice changed in bed. Her voice was beautiful anyway, soft and honey-like as it washed over his skin. Her voice when heavily laced with need, desperate pleas as Hiccup scrambled down to _taste_ her at last... it was divine. Her thighs parted willingly, her chest heaving and face flushed when Hiccup looked up to check she definitely wanted him to do it. Only ever do things he wanted to... that had to apply to everyone else.

From the first swipe of his tongue, Hiccup was hooked. He pushed her thighs wider, bent them at her knees so he could get as close as possible. Valka's reactions were amazing, had Hiccup frotting against the furs beneath his swollen cock for relief at her unbelievable responsive reactions. He suckled the firm nub lightly, circled his tongue on it like he remembered felt good for him, grabbed her hips to hold her lips flush to his own.

"G-gods Hiccup, s-so good, so c-close."

Hiccup dimly noted how his mother lost her control of speech as he redoubled his efforts, drinking down her sweet, erotic flavour with every lap of his tongue. It was awkward, but Hiccup remembered she liked his fingers inside her and managed to combine the two, thrusting his fingers in time with his licks until her hands fisted in his hair and her thighs clamped around his head. Her back arched, fingers tightened to the point it hurt - and he _liked_ that - and she spasmed around his fingers, soaked his hand and the sounds she made were incredible, arousing and **loud.**

Her body came back down to the bed, thighs releasing their vice on his head and a soft whimper left her mouth as Hiccup's fingerd left her body. Eventually his mother begged him to _stop,_ whole body jerking with each tentative lick to chase her taste.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No no no! Just... very sensitive right now."

Hiccup moved, licked his fingers clean and found her eyes fixed on that little motion, green orbs hazy with a satisfaction Hiccup felt rather proud, even smug to have been responsible for.

"So you need a break?"

"Mhmm."

"I get it. Like mine goes soft when I'm done but then it wakes back up?"

Valka nodded, pulling him back up and kissing him, her slick spreading over his stomach as their mouths met over and over while he laid between her legs, staying close to her warm skin. His cock twitched hungrily, demanding release after the incredibly erotic show his mother put on when he brought her to climax but Hiccup couldn't seem to stop kissing her long enough to do anything other than whine needily. She pulled back, laughing lightly when Hiccup chased her kiss again.

"Would you like me to return the favour son?"

Feel her mouth on him? Know if he was right she would feel so much better?

"Yes! Yes please, _Thor_ I would love that."

She seemed to enjoy his excitable eagerness, pushing Hiccup onto his back with a firm hand on his chest. He didn't like that it meant they weren't pressed together, missing the tactile heat along the entire length of his body. Then a whole new heat washed over him as she lowered her head and her tongue ran up the underside of his cock, a _devilish_ smile Hiccup hadn't believed her capable of crossing his mothers face when he whimpered and canted his hips, seeking more.

"F-feels good."

Valka held his eyes as she dragged her tongue over his tip, humming pleasantly when she tasted him and the vibrations were exquisite on his sensitive erection Her fingers wrapped around the base, stroking slowly as her lips and tongue teased and traced the reddened tip of his cock. The multitude of sensations just about had Hiccup cross-eyed. He had _already_ been painfully aroused by going down on her, and now with her hot, wet mouth sucking him while nimble fingers squeezed and stroked, Hiccup felt the pleasure rush through his body as he exploded within her oh-so-welcoming mouth.

* * *

Valka had been struggling to deny her attraction before Hiccup climbed in her bed and made his own desires known. With his soft green eyes and eager touch, Hiccup wore her flagging resistance completely down. _Gods,_ his mouth could make Valka feel things. Things long forgotten, things she _should_ have only shared with her husband. The _father_ of the boy currently spilling into her mouth with a lusty cry, hands fisting in the furs as his hips bucked up to chase the last of the climax.

"Knew it would be better with you."

Hiccup reached for her, kissing her the instant her mouth was within reach. He faltered for a second - probably because she tasted like his come - but then resumed his clumsy, eager kisses. They lacked any finesse or technique whatsoever, but Hiccup more than made up for it in eagerness and the fact Valka could _feel_ the truth in his words of "I love you" with every damp swipe of his lips over hers.

When they next came up for air, Hiccup lifted his hand to his mouth and yawned lightly.

"M'sleepy now. Can I stay here with you?"

Valka was only slightly disappointed that Hiccup was all worn out, but he was so open in his questioning expression, asking if he could stay in her bed that she couldn't quite help it.

"Of course. I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

Hiccup enveloped her in his arms as naturally as could be, not bothering to put clothes on again and murmuring "love you mom" into her neck until he fell asleep holding her. One day previously Valka had been filled with self-loathing and jealousy over her feelings toward Hiccup... but Hiccup, with his innocent heart and naive thoughts, had broken her (admittedly, she hadn't really wanted to resist) down and now she wasn't sure she wanted to give this up ever.

Or even if she _could._

When she woke, Valka expected everything had been some sort of exceptionally realistic and perfect dream. Instead she found herself naked, Hiccup's arm across her stomach and the ticklish sensation of him nuzzling and licking at the bruise she could feel he had left on her neck.

"It feels nice to sleep like this."

His voice was quiet and gruff with sleep, threatening to make her wet _already_ and she had barely opened her eyes. He lifted his head to look at her, all sleepy smiles and playful nuzzling, his hand warm on her bare stomach.

"It does."

Hiccup smiled at her answer, pressing closer to her and Valka could feel his erection against her hip, hot and firm and sending quivers through her body.

"But we gotta get up. I have to pee and we need to check none of the dragons are fighting over nest space."

He kissed her rather sweetly and hopped from the bed, grinning at her bare skin even as Valka wanted to protest the sudden chill. Hiccup's gaze made her feel flushed warm all over, stomach tightening in anticipation at the naked want in his eyes before he practically bounced toward the bathroom. Well, _something_ had put a spring in his step and Valka was quite confident it was her.

Even so, she desperately wanted to take him back to bed and explore his gorgeous, lean body. Oh, did she _want._ But... even with their lifestyle, she knew they wouldn't be able to spend **all** their time in bed. Perhaps she should get used to that now... and go make up a particular brew of tea that hadn't even crossed her mind the previous night, when she was aching to come at the touch of her son.

Thor, the brew tasted _terrible_ but Valka drank it down, holding thoughts of feeling Hiccup come _inside_ her at the forefront of her mind until the tea was all in her stomach. Placing the mug aside, she set into the breakfast Hiccup left out for her, the man in question currently out checking on their Night Furies.

"Oh."

Hiccup reappeared, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong Hiccup?"

"You got dressed."

Valka couldn't help laughing at his face, a cute little disgruntled pout on his face.

"It's cold outside our room Hiccup, I needed to get dressed."

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting.

"I guess. Still not happy about it."

When Valka had finished eating Hiccup was next to make use of her mouth, kissing her like he needed her to _breathe._ His fingers curved around her neck, stroking the nape and it sent shivers down her spine. How was it possible to be quite **so** sensitive to one persons touch, innocent or not?

"I like your mouth."

Her cheeks flushed at the memory of just _how much_ Hiccup had enjoyed her mouth the previous night, exploding hot and thick in her mouth and she swallowed every drop ravenously. That was after he _devoured_ her, probing her with that obscenely talent tongue of his.

"The feeling is mutual Hiccup."

"I know, you made a lot of noise last night. And I liked it when you pulled my hair."

His lack of understanding about concepts like decency and appropriate behaviour really showed, not a trace of embarrassment as he spoke. Valka felt molten heat coil low in her stomach, not really aware she had been particularly loud or rough in the heat of climax. Hiccup continued kissing her, eventually having her back on the ground with him on top of her. His erection dug between her thighs, hands pushing under her tunic to stroke her hip bones.

"Want you."

His needy whine almost broke Valka there and then, but she knew once they were in bed together they wouldn't get a _thing_ done.

"Later Hiccup."

He whined again, thrusting against her clit and it made pleasure dart through her, even with fabric to dull the impact.

"Promise?"

"Promise. We need to check on the dragons."

Hiccup bit her jaw, lapping over the sting with his tongue and sighing before he got up, awkwardly adjusting his leggings, the fabric visibly straining. He held out a hand, helping her to her feet.

"Dragons it is then."

Valka noticed dragons sniffing her stomach, then looking at Hiccup and cooing repeatedly. If it weren't for the fact they hadn't actually had sex yet, she would be a little concerned. Then she remembered Hiccup nuzzling and licking her skin - he was _scentmarking_ her, telling dragons she was his chosen mate.

That thought _did things_ to her, knowing any dragon could smell Hiccup on her and recognise what it meant. Hiccup didn't really act any differently around her, smiling and touching her as he always had and Valka wondered how long _he_ had been feeling these things, but had no clue how to utilise them. The only difference was how he occasionally stopped to kiss her, grinning broadly every single time.

Dinner was quick, functional and loaded with heavy anticipation. Hiccup didn't wait more than five minutes after Valka was done eating to kiss her with obvious intent, cupping her breast over her tunic and squeezing greedily.

 _"Want you._ Is it later now?"

There was an echo of a petulant child being told they couldn't have dessert until after dinner, but mostly his voice was laden with heat that Valka couldn't help but share in.

"Yes."

Hiccup smiled against her mouth, standing up and pulling her toward her bed. She went willingly, thrilling in the sensation of Hiccup on top of her, repeating his previous motions of pushing her tunic up and leaving his scent on her skin. Valka reached for his shorts, needing to feel his hot shaft in her hand and Hiccup was an obliging lover, thrusting against her palm and whining as he bit her neck again. They stopped only to remove their clothes completely, bare skin sliding on bare skin.

"Your hand feels better than mine."

Smirking, Valka squeezed lightly at his cock and enjoyed his choked gasp. He thrust more insistently into her grip, silently demanding more until she continued stroking. Hiccup twitched in her hand, shaft swelling between her fingers and she knew he was close. His head was tipped back as he knelt over her, moaning softly as his cock dribbled precum over her hand and his hips jerked. Valka sped up her hand, feeling the primal urge sated when Hiccup spilled, his come splattering her skin with heat as he groaned.

It was far too arousing to see the evidence of his climax painting her body, hot, sticky and _filthy._ Hiccup didn't seem to mind the sight either, raking his eyes down her torso as she milked the last few drops from his softening cock.

Hiccup wasted zero time, pushing her thighs apart and using his thumbs to spread her open, smirking before the flat of his tongue dragged over her clit. Odin, Hiccup was already an _artist_ with his mouth, sucking a bruise on her inner thigh and licking the minor injury. Sensitive skin made even more so by who was touching her, Valka was already fisting hands in the furs, rolling her hips to chase his tongue and he hummed happily against her. The vibrations sent lightning bolts of white heat through her body, back arching clean off the bed when his fingers slipped inside her again.

"F-fuck, **right** there Hiccup."

She barely knew what she was saying but Hiccup responded anyway, curling his fingers up to nudge that spot again and lapping at her clit more insistently until she toppled off the cliffs edge, coming hard as he continued to tease her through the peak with her hand clutched in his hair, only backing off as she grew too sensitive.

"Bit you again. Sorry."

"Not to worry, a few here and there aren't so bad."

So long as Hiccup didn't bite her more _delicate_ areas, Valka was content to let her dragon-esque son leave those enticing little bruises littering her skin. Tiny reminders of his desire for her. There was a far more prominent reminder jutting out from between his narrow hips, pressing into her belly when Hiccup crawled up along her body and kissed her.

"You taste good."

His words had her cheeks burning, his face damp with her release and his tongue licking teasingly at her mouth. How was she supposed to answer _that?_ Instead of trying, she resumed kissing him, feeling precum trickle onto her belly as Hiccup's arousal grew with hers.

"Can I... I mean, can we uh..."

Apparently Hiccup's candor _did_ have limits, his intent far clearer than his words. Valka pushed him onto his back, hesitancy in his face as he probably expected she intended to go down on him again; that wasn't what he was asking for. His eyes grew wider as Valka straddled his hips, growing wetter at the thought of taking Hiccup inside her already and he whimpered when her arousal dripped onto him.

"Mom... _need_ you."

His voice was low, gravelled and Valka could feel his erection twitching against her inner thigh. This was a no-going-back moment, and she couldn't wait to throw all convention aside and _feel_ him. Valka reached for his hand, showing him how to position himself so she could slide down his length. Hiccup was so sensitive he moaned at the touch of just their hands, biting his lip and making little half-sobs when he felt his tip brush against her.

"Did you and Laya-"

Hiccup understood before she finished asking, her curiosity about whether he was overwhelmed by sex itself or overwhelmed by **_her._**

"Yeah, but it didn't feel right. Feels right with you."

She couldn't wait any longer, letting his thick head push her open. _Gods_ he wasn't small, probably average in length but the girth threatened to hurt if she didn't want it _so_ badly. Rather opposite to Hiccup and herself, tall but slim, willowy. Hiccup's chest heaved, muscles flexing as he let Valka set the pace of taking his girth.

"Mmm, you feel so good mom."

"Uhhh, you too Hiccup."

His fingers dug into her hips, holding her tight as they adjusted to the intimate connection. His hips rocked up the way they had when she caught him stroking himself, filling her as perfectly as she imagined he would. Valka welcomed the intense stretch after near two decades of nothing more than Hiccup's fingers within her recently, loved feeling her boy fit her so. He guided her gently, needing her to move on him but not forcing her beyond what she could take.

The anticipation had built for so long now, Valka could barely contain herself from just melting amidst the heat inspired by him. Hiccup seemed no less affected - it was only his second time, he was young and inexperienced and (apparently) powerfully attracted to her. His thrusts were clumsy and not quite coordinated, but his little appreciative moans and words of praise for her spurred Valka on as she rocked herself back and forth. His fingers trailed down over her belly, sliding beneath her as she dropped down his cock and the sudden pressure on her clit made her body spasm.

Thor, he was a _quick_ learner.

"So good, s-so close."

Valka knew it probably wouldn't take him long, but she hadn't accounted for how close _she_ would get hearing him say it, voice weak and strained as his muscles stretched tight. His eyes kept closing with the sensations rushing through him, but every time he managed to open them his eyes were rapturous, emerald orbs sparkling with nothing but love and desire for her. The fingers pressing against her rubbed faster, their purchase slipping as she grew wetter and his focus waned under the pressure of climax.

"Gonna- uhh... gonna come."

"Me too Hiccup... m-me too."

His hand on her hip squeezed tight, nails sinking into her skin as Valka moved a little faster, seeking the last push she and Hiccup needed to crest the waves together, to freefall through pleasure like jumping off a dragon. There was a last choked, beautiful sound from Hiccup before his hips slammed up into her a few times, then buried himself deep and came. Valka barely hung on just to appreciate the sensation of his hot come spurting into her before the pleasure took her.

She couldn't bear to move even after the rush began to ease, muscles clenching to try and keep Hiccup inside her even as he softened. When she opened her eyes again, Valka found Hiccup looking up at her. His hair was damp with sweat and stuck to his face, somehow making him look more youthful and innocent. She could feel his come had dried on her from earlier, reminding her just how much she had essentially defiled her son.

For a second, she had some internal doubt. _Was she a monster?_

Hiccup's eyes were soft, happy. He smiled, rubbing thumbs over her hips.

"Toothless was right. It's much better with someone you love."

They were unconventional, probably not understandable to anybody else. But... Hiccup looked so _happy,_ and Valka had made him so. He didn't feel shame or guilt, and the dragons had already seemed to accept that Hiccup chose her as his mate. They cleaned up just enough for it to not be uncomfortable in the morning, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her with soft sighs of contentment, nuzzling her neck as he murmured "I love you" until he fell asleep.

Valka didn't feel bad, even though she knew she should. She knew better.

-HTTYD-

 **I'm in two minds about this 'story'.**

 **As it is, there's one more chapter of mostly smut left. I really want to move on to finishing Things We Do For Love (Hiccup/Valka/Astrid) and then writing Adopted.**

 **But also a masochistic part of me wants to write these two going back to fix Berk and all the awkwardness that entails.**

 **So... I'll leave it to you. Tell me if you're happy for this to be over as little more than Dragon Sanctuary smut, or if it should go on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest - well, for starters her name was** ** _Laya,_** **not Layla. I didn't put a great deal of thought into her name, just picked something four letters long to match Mala to be perfectly honest. But... if you want to rename what was basically a plot point that's no longer important, go ahead?**

 **54 - Your review actually surprised me (not the no Berk bit), because generally Hiccstrid shippers are very angry people.**

 **In fact, props to every Hiccstrid shipper who reads Valcup! Not that the angry ones aren't funny, I just find myself pleasantly surprised that y'all aren't foaming at the mouth at the idea there's more than Hiccstrid in the world.**

 **Upon deep discussions over inbox, this will end on this chapter but if I need (personally, writing is a compulsion to me) to write a return to Berk thing I'll put it up as a sequel - if you just want this little bubble of Valcup and dragons, then you can.**

-HTTYD-

Valka woke sore and satisfied, pleasantly warm despite her nudity thanks to the firm body next to her. The reason for her waking was Hiccup, nose buried in her neck, soft kisses with a few little licks.

"Morning."

"Mhmm. I like waking up with you. Feels good. You smell nice."

Hiccup nuzzled further in, hand exploring her bare skin as he kissed her neck where he had left bruises. Valka wasn't sure what it was he liked about her scent, but he seemed happy to keep enjoying it while she just laid there appreciating his touch.

He crawled on top of her soon enough, kissing her thoroughly - it may have said something about how frequently they kissed that Hiccup was _already_ losing his clumsiness - and sliding his erection against her clit. Her hands grabbed at his upper arms for something to hold on to as heat rushed through her, Hiccup's slow thrusts against her building steam between her thighs and easing the slide of his shaft with her slick.

Valka could do little more than lay there and take it, try to keep up with his hot kisses while she forgot how to _breathe._

"Love you mom."

Valka knew she should feel guilty hearing those words, but he was smiling, happy and quite clearly confident enough to instigate their contact already. Instead, she widened her thighs in invitation, loving the way Hiccup's breath hitched and he groaned softly against her mouth. The sounds were repeated as they both reached to guide him inside her, the slow push enough to take her breath away.

Lazy morning sex had seemed a distant dream only days ago, but Hiccup's slow, sure strokes inside her were a beautiful surprise. He toyed with her nipple with curious fingers, hips pushing deeper in response to Valka's moans and gasps. Hiccup was still learning how this sort of pleasure worked and what to do with it, but his overwhelmed senses only seemed to spur him on as he bit lightly at her collarbone, ran a hand down her side to pull her leg up higher. The angle shift was _sublime,_ thrusts dragging his swollen head across that sensitive spot that made her legs shake every time.

"Gods Hiccup, you make me feel so good."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Valka would have argued, but Hiccup's fingers had slid down to press against her clit and she forgot what she was going to say, becoming little more than a receptacle for pleasure and making sounds she probably would have been embarrassed about if she could _think._

Hiccup stilled his hips as he pressed flush to her, staying as deep as he could as Valka came around him and watching with hungry eyes as she writhed beneath him. His intense stare only made her burn hotter, feeling the rush of him _wanting_ her. Instead of filling her as she so wanted, Hiccup slid free of her body still hard and coated in her release. Before she could try to speak through a throat raw from Odin-knows how much noise, Hiccup gripped his erection.

A few strokes and tugs was all it took for him to come, heat painting her skin as he threw his head back and made a low, gravelled sound of exhilaration. When he looked back at her, Hiccup was smirking.

"I like how that looks. Is that bad?"

Valka was torn between wanting him to come inside her, share that intimate connection and how gods-damn **hot** it was to feel him cover her in his come, the heat and the claim and just _watching_ him.

"Not bad, just... messy."

"So you don't mind?"

It was difficult to be coy and suggestive with Hiccup, who was blunt and curious.

"No, but I like to feel you inside me too."

Hiccup thought on that for a minute, his climax cooling on her belly as he surveyed her before smiling.

"I won't do it all the time then."

She was almost disappointed. Mostly ravenous, as Hiccup managed to use up great reserves of energy before they even got out of bed. He hopped out of her - or rather, _their_ bed - grinning, already having breakfast done by the time Valka had regretfully cleaned the sticky mess from her skin.

With many of the dragons choosing mates and nests, they didn't have much to do other than tend to their sick and injured. Hiccup was understanding that Toothless was busy with Stormfly, but Valka could see how much he appreciated the flight when they were out for the daily fish-fall with the Bewilderbeast. They took turns bouncing around over the updrafts atop the dragons, until Hiccup managed to catch her and kiss her atop a sturdy Windgnasher.

Cheeks flushed with the cold air, he couldn't seem to stop smiling. He rubbed a wind-chapped thumb over her equally cold cheek and kissed her again, softer, sweeter. Hiccup had never struggled to express his feelings, and that seemed to translate to their physical relationship too. Valka felt her stomach flutter pleasantly, sliding her arms around his neck and playing her fingers in the tips of his hair where it hung around his shoulders.

"I love you."

The dragons floated all around them, creating the feeling of a bubble world that only contained them and their dragons. It was pretty accurate actually, now she thought about it.

"I love you too Hiccup."

He beamed, kissing her again and then leaping off the dragon they were stood on into empty air. Valka almost worried until Toothless swooped in to catch him, Cloudjumper gliding alongside for Valka to land on. They flew back home, resting from dinner and flying in comfortable clothing, Hiccup's fingers occasionally sweeping through her hair or brushing against her cheek.

"I like this."

"Me too son."

Hiccup sighed happily, kissed her periodically and eventually gave into the want to explore beneath her clothes, tongue leaving wet, warm stripes over her skin. Apparently even making it to their bed was too far away as Hiccup pulled off her leggings and stroked between her thighs, fingers pressing inside her to check she was ready now he understood that she grew wet to ease his journey.

A couple of nearby dragons huffed and left, but otherwise didn't really seem to care about the humans mating by the firepit. Hiccup shoved his own leggings down to free his swollen cock, pressing against her with needy sounds and burying himself in her eager body. Valka could feel a hint of soreness return as Hiccup's thick cock stretched her open, but it was a sort of welcome pain, telling her that her boy was as close to her as two Vikings could be.

"Does this" Hiccup pushed a hand up beneath her shift, squeezing her breast "ever stop feeling so good?"

Valka's only precious experience had been three years married to Stoick, and she had been pregnant within a year and a half but that had probably been down to luck more than regularity. She couldn't honestly remember it being _this_ good, but she wondered if that had anything to do with the taboo of making love to her _son._

"That depends on the-ohhh" her words caught on a moan when Hiccup tweaked her nipple, pleasure darting through her "on the people."

Hiccup let it slide, probably because his mind was on more important matters like speeding the motions of his hips, thrusting harder into her and groaning against her chest where his head fell forward as he lost himself in the feelings. He leant back on his next few thrusts, watching her reactions and digging his nails into the soft flesh on the back of her hips. Valka jerked, body jolting from the bolts of pleasure-pain she got when he was just a little rougher with her.

He didn't pull out this time, filling her deep and hot when they found their peaks of pleasure in the others bodies. Valka basked in the feelings, the intimacy of him inside her in every way he could be. As the distraction began to ease, Valka was aware of a few oebblese digging into her back, the fact the floor was not really designed for laying down with a human's weight atop her.

There was no discussion about it, Hiccup crawling into bed next to her and and entwining their limbs. She stayed awake to watch him sleep for a while, seeing hints of Stoick in the sides of his jaw, the shape of his ears but otherwise, Hiccup looked very much like her. Brushing a kiss over his smooth forehead, Hiccup hummed happily in his sleep and burrowed closer to her. He was _hers._

* * *

"So... we have to not kiss and stuff while with the Defenders?"

"That's right Hiccup."

"But... I like kissing you. I like touching you."

"I understand that Hiccup, and I like those things too" she placed her hands on his cheeks, making Hiccup look up into her beautiful eyes "but it's not for them to know."

Hiccup frowned, disliking the idea that after near a year where he could kiss his mother whenever he pleased he had to stop.

"What about in our tent at night?"

"Hiccup..."

He felt like there was a 'no' coming, so Hiccup cut his losses and changed his question.

"Can I still sleep with you?"

"Of course."

He still didn't understand, but at least he could sleep with his mom. She was nice to sleep with, all warm and cosy and smelling good.

"Wait. Who am I gonna fly on? Toothless is busy. Do we have to go?"

"You want to see the Eruptadon baby don't you?"

Damn. He did.

"Fine. Still, I need a dragon."

"Fly Incognito, he's been dying to get out more."

An invisible object touched Hiccup's hand, but he knew immediately that it was the Changewing his mother named Incognito, hoping to be told he could come.

"It's a long flight Ig, are you up to it?"

"Yesssss."

Hiccup understood his simple, eager answer. Patting the dragon, Hiccup headed out to where Toothless and Stormfly were sat with their babies, only hatched two months back after it took Stormfly a long time to become egg-bearing.

"We'll only be gone a few days. You take care of your hatchlings, ok?"

Toothless licked his face, warbling quietly.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too bud. And you little guys."

Moon and Star, the two hatchling Night Furies, both squealed excitably up at him when Hiccup rubbed their little scaled heads.

"I'll see you soon. You did great Stormfly."

"Thank you human."

Standing back up, Hiccup returned to where his mother, Cloudjumper and Incognito were waiting. Valka let him pull her close to kiss her, knowing his chances would be limited when they were visiting with Mala and her tribe to see the newly hatched Eruptadon. She moaned softly into his mouth and clutched him back in return, bodies flush for a minute or two before Cloudjumper grumbled in complaint. They pulled apart panting, noses rubbing against each others before separating properly.

"We better go. Ready Incognito?"

The Changewing nodded, showing off his invisibility in a shimmering wave that almost made him look like two separate halves of a dragon. He bowed his head to let Hiccup on him, barely waiting for the riders to put on helmets before he and Cloudjumper took off into the air.

Hiccup _loved_ flying, though it was a little odd not to be flying Toothless for so long. He missed his dragon. Ig was lovely to volunteer for him though. He already missed being able to kiss his mother, and it had only been a few minutes since he had. He couldn't even steal a few kisses now, since they both had their helmets on and were flying separate dragons.

He forgot about them stopping for a quick eat-and-drink for them and the dragons, where Hiccup indulged his need to kiss Valka for several minutes before he let her eat. Her wide eyes and flushed cheeks spoke volumes about how much she had needed it too, sharing smiles over spit-roasted fish. Hiccup felt much better when they saddled their dragons and continued on.

"Hiccup Haddock! Valka Haddock! We were beginning to worry!"

"Sorry Mala, my dragon and his mate had trouble with their eggs so we couldn't just up and leave."

"Perfectly understandable."

Hiccup smiled at Mala, who's eyes kept turning up toward the mountain.

"How's the baby?"

"Doing just fine. We will visit when you and your dragons have fed and rested."

Hiccup nodded, knowing better than to argue with the queen. Especially with Throk following her around at all times, ensuring respect and safety toward his Queen. They dined with Mala and the others, drinking sagefruit wine and feeling pleasantly full and warm by the end of it.

Casting a look to the beautiful woman to his right, Hiccup noticed his mother frowning at her drink.

"You ok mom?"

"Fine, just got a slightly sour fruit in this one I think."

Hiccup took a sip, pouting in thought.

"Tastes fine to me. Maybe you're overdoing it, you might need sleep."

"Mmm, perhaps. First I want to see the hatchling."

Hiccup didn't think anything of grabbing his mothers hand as they made their way up the path to the Eruptadon, and she didn't let him go either. A few of the soldiers gave them slightly strange looks, but Hiccup paid it little mind. They hadn't grown up with only one other person. They didn't love each other like Hiccup and Valka did.

"Oh wow, look how tiny!"

They bowed to the Eruptadon, who huffed and moved to let them greet the babe. He was about the size of a Terrible Terror, which was minuscule for such a big dragon as an adult but utterly adorable.

"Humans! Humans!"

The baby squealed, trotting over to where Hiccup and Valka knelt down and warbling painfully but happily when stroked. The older dragon would use their tail to push lava into where the baby could get it, earning joyful sounds from the hatchling.

"Whaddya know, the baby is happy to have friends."

"Really?"

The Defenders looked to Hiccup as a translator, being the only one who could understand the way dragons spoke, even if he couldn't all the time.

"Yep. Likes humans, loves lava."

Valka was currently giving the hefty boulder dragon babe a cuddle, and it was the sweetest sight. Hiccup wondered if they would ever have babies, but he wasn't sure how they could take care of one with all the dragons. He supposed his mother had taken care of _him_ with all the dragons there, so it was possible. Maybe he would ask her about it when they got back home.

"Well, lucky there's plenty of both for you eh little one?"

"This one is huff-grr-roargh."

Hiccup squinted, somehow expecting it to make the baby to speak more clearly as it wiggled its tail to Valka.

"Can you repeat that?"

"The female. Mated to you!"

"Oh. Uh, yes, I suppose that is true."

"What's he saying?"

"Just that it's hot up here by a volcano."

Both dragons gave Hiccup looks that said they knew he was **lying,** but he could hardly explain himself to them. Dragons understood human speech well enough that even if he could, Hiccup had never had cause to learn to talk like them. He just learnt to listen.

They headed back down to let mama and baby sleep - though Hiccup was sure until the Eruptadon laid an egg, it had been referred to as 'he' - and the stroll through the beginnings of evening was quite pleasant. Except... Hiccup noticed his mother looking a little green. It wasn't the height - she was a dragon rider... It could be the heat, he supposed.

Out of nowhere, she leant over the side of the path and heaved. Hiccup couldn't remember the last time she had actually been sick, and so he became immediately concerned.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Valka resurfaced, wiping her mouth and looking more embarrassed than sick now.

"Terribly sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Let's hope it wasn't the food, or we shall all be unwell! Do you require assistance Miss Valka?"

She shook her head, instead placing two fingers in her mouth and whistling. Cloudjumper appeared within a minute, letting her climb up onto his back. They continued on down like that, Hiccup barely a foot from the dragon the whole time. Mala shooed many of them away and escorted Valka to the medical tent - rather forcefully - but turned to a panicked Hiccup.

"Would you wait outside Hiccup Haddock? The business of women is not yours."

Frowning, Hiccup looked over to his mother. She smiled tightly, then nodded at him.

"I'll be fine son. Go wait with the dragons."

Not the slightest bit happy about being ejected, Hiccup went outside to Incognito and Cloudjumper. They both huffed when Valka didntw appear after him, forming a slightly strange vigil as Hiccup strained his ears to eavesdrop.

"It's not the food, is it?"

"I fear not Valka Haddock. When was your last cycle?"

Hiccup wracked his brain but couldn't work out what Mala was asking. What cycle? The only cycles they had were dragon heats and the moon.

"They've been irregular for most of the last year now, so I couldn't be definitive but I would guess... three months ago."

"Forgive my prying but... the father?"

Who's father? Hiccup almost stumbled and gave himself away in his eagerness to listen harder.

"Mala..."

"It's not... is it?"

"I haven't told him. I don't think he knew what he was doing, in fact I suspect he was asleep. Hiccup would never _hurt_ me."

Mala sighed, but didn't say anything immediate about whatever his mother was insinuating. Of course Hiccup would never hurt her.

"Well, he's going to know soon. Firstly... I suppose we should do the standard tests, be certain."

"I suppose. Permit me just to rinse out my mouth first."

He heard shuffling about in the medical tent, stepping back to perch on a log in case anybody came out. Nobody did, so he crept back up to listen in. He heard a new voice, probably the medic.

"Here's the seeds."

What, were they cooking in there now? Testing his mothers farming skills?

"Would you mind turning away?"

"Of course."

A strange watery sound came from the tent, then a sigh and rustling fabric.

"I'd wager this is only going to tell us what we already know. Get some rest, drink plenty of water and think about what you're going to tell your son."

"Would you like seperate sleep areas? I wouldn't want you to feel unsafe Valka."

 _No_ _!_ Hiccup didn't know how he could possibly sleep without her now.

"Thank you Mala, but no. As I said, Hiccup would never hurt me."

He skittered back, sitting and attempting to look bored of waiting as he heard footsteps, heart lifting when his mother reappeared.

"Mom! Are you ok?"

She smiled when she saw him, allowed Hiccup to hug her. He felt eyes on them but ignored it, waiting to hear what she said.

"I'm fine Hiccup. Just need some rest."

"Well it is bedtime."

That usually had a different meaning, but Hiccup accepted that they weren't to do things while visiting with Mala and her tribe. He would settle for sleeping next to her for now.

"I'll see you first thing after breakfast Valka."

The healer's tone suggested argument would be futile, so Valka nodded and let Hiccup lead her to their tent. He wanted to ask what had happened in there, but didn't get much chance as his mother kissed him the second the front flap had fallen closed. Hiccup responded quickly, grabbing handfuls of her tunic to keep her close. When they pulled apart to breathe, he couldn't help whispering.

"I thought we couldn't-"

"Don't make a sound."

Hiccup fell silent, trying not to whimper when a knowing hand squeezed his groin, found him wanting. Their clothes came off in a frantic fumble, but before he could try to touch his mother, she pushed him to sit on the edge of a log, kneeling on the ground. Hiccup had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, the only way possible for him to not cry out as a hot mouth enveloped his cock.

Bright green eyes sparkled up at him, her thin lips curved into a smirk around his shaft as his mother went down on him, fingers teasing the base and rubbing gently at his sack to increase the stimulation. She looked _so_ damn seductive, feral and hungry as she sucked his cock and moaned softly around him when Hiccup placed a hand on her head, thrusting gently so as not to hurt her but needing _more._

He hated that he couldn't speak, dying to praise the pleasure she was giving him. At least he was now confident she liked to swallow his climax, so Hiccup didn't need to warn her he was about to come. He had to cover his mouth to muffle his cries as he spilled, feeling her swallowing around him, not losing a drop as his hips jerked threw the last few spurts.

She even licked her lips as he fell free of her mouth, savouring his taste and it was the hottest thing, making his spent cock twitch. Hiccup could smell her arousal as she stood up, thighs slick and wet and tempting. He almost leapt on her there and then, but waited to see his mother lay neck on the bed furs, nude and comfortable as she beckoned Hiccup over.

The first swipe of his tongue had Valka biting the pillow, quieting her moans as Hiccup went down on her hungrily. When he looked up, she was playing with her breasts, palming herself and Hiccup felt himself harden and leak at the sight. Gods, she was so sensual, so erotic. Pushing his fingers inside her as he swirled his tongue lazily in the way he knew she liked, Hiccup was gratified to hear her moan into the pillow, feel her arch her hips up to seek more pressure from his mouth. He knew when she came without her saying a word now, feeling her thighs tighten in time with her drenching his hand.

The quivers of her muscles were a beautiful sight to Hiccup, who loved to watch his mother writhe in the throes of pleasure he gave her. They kissed deeply, slowly and just enjoyed the tactile pleasure of their bare bodies pressing together intimately. The mood began to shift when she felt him hard against her soft belly, smirking and pressing fingers to his lips to tell him to stay quiet as she rolled on her front and lifted that gorgeous ass of hers into the air.

"You need to pull out tonight baby."

Given that Hiccup got a thrill out of seeing her skin covered in his come, he had no cause to argue when she whispered that against his jaw, nosing at his neck the way he did to her. It sort of tickled but also felt rather pleasant, though it wasn't quite as pleasing as the prospect of getting to be inside her when Hiccup had resigned himself to more innocent nights between them.

Hiccup knelt behind her, tracing fingers down to feel her hot, wet and ready for him. She whined into the bedding where she pressed her face, the sound becoming a deep, throaty moan as Hiccup worked himself inside her. Valka's muscles squeezed around him, drawing moans Hiccup had to muffle with his hand as the other held his mothers hip. This silent sexual encounter was already probing a challenge.

She rocked back against him, telling that she was ready for him to move. Hiccup pulled back, sliding home until they were flush again. Gods he would never tire of her like this, receptive and responsive and fitting him so perfectly. Hiccup wanted to lose control, to slam into her until she cried out loud enough for all to hear... but he couldn't.

The slow, deep strokes were intense and amazing in their own way, sinking into her molten heat over and over and Hiccup reveled in the primal act that brought them both such pleasure. The natural compatibility of their bodies only thrilled Hiccup further, pressing into the tight grip of her over and over. His cock swelled within her, warning of his impending release so Hiccup leant forward slightly, reaching around to rub the firm bump that made her scream some nights.

Tonight was little different, and Hiccup would be amazed if nobody had heard Valka even with the cushion to try and silence her, feeling the spasming muscles around him and Hiccup only just managed to remember he had to pull out, lost in her body as he was. White striped along her back as he came, eventually pooling in the little dip just above her cute butt as he panted against his forearm, trying to be as quiet as he could.

Shuddering with the intensity, Hiccup crawled over to their bags, pulling out a piece of cloth to wipe her down with as her body slowly stopped quaking. He could wash it in the morning. They fumbled to redress, no question of whether or not they would sleep in the same bedrolls. Wearing clothes to bed felt odd, but he supposed they didn't want to be walked in on naked.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too Hiccup."

The next morning, she went to the medical tent as requested and Hiccup made himself go and see the baby Eruptadon rather than loiter around. He had all the time in the world just he and Valka... he didn't have so much time with the ever so adorable baby lava eater.

"You got a good thing here huh? People who love you and all the lava you can eat!"

"Good! Good!"

The hatchling was ever-excitable, but amusingly dropped like a stone (no pun intended) when it came to nap time. By then Hiccup was growing hungry, bidding them good day as he and Ig made the trip back down. His mother was sat in their usual spot, chewing on some bread and smiling when she saw Hiccup.

"Had fun?"

"Baby dragon... so, obviously! Is everything alright with you?"

She nodded, but Hiccup could feel eyes on them. Mala was watching them both from her high seat, biting an apple with a thoughtful expression.

"We'll talk later. Eat son."

Frowning a little, Hiccup didn't feel much like eating all of a sudden. Still, he obediently chewed on the chicken and turnip... thing on his plate, and his mother convinced him quite easily to share her buttery dessert. Hiccup ached to kiss her when she got a little butter on her nose, looking so sweet and alluring but they weren't _alone._

"Come walk with me Hiccup."

"Uh, ok. Where are we going?"

"Just... come along son."

Pouting, Hiccup followed her off toward the woods. They walked in relative silence, almost uncomfortable really. Valka kept looking at him strangely, and it began to distress him.

"Mom, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Come sit."

Hiccup did so, staring at her face to try and work out what was wrong by her face. He couldn't. He could only tell that she was nervous.

"How would you feel if I told you... that I was going to have a baby?"

-HTTYD-

 **I was always going to end like this! Of course, if I write the next part it'll be even more awkward. Ah well.**

 **So... I have a bunch of shorts and one shot requests to fill, and in between I'll write Things We Do For Love. Then after that, its Adopted!**

 **(if you don't know what any of those titles mean, take yourself to my profile and look for the 'Oh Look More Valcup' thing... alternatively search Valcup on ff net search I am almost all the results)**


End file.
